The present disclosure relates to a sheet feeding device including a manual bypass tray and an image forming apparatus including this sheet feeding device.
An image forming apparatus, such as a printer or a multifunction peripheral, includes a sheet feeding device including a manual bypass tray. The sheet feeding device is configured so as to feed a sheet stacked on the manual bypass tray for image forming process.
For example, in the image forming apparatus, an inversion unit may be configured to include the manual bypass tray and to be detachably attached to an apparatus body. The manual bypass tray includes a sensor sensing whether or not the sheet is stacked, and then, on the basis of this sensed result, an inversion function of the inversion unit is controlled. The manual bypass tray is concurrently used as a cover for jam treatment to be openable and closable.
The sheet feeding device including the manual bypass tray is configured so that the manual bypass tray is arranged turnable with respect to a storage recessed part provided in a front cover or the like of an apparatus body. A turning axis direction of the manual bypass tray is a width direction of the sheet (a sheet width direction) on the manual bypass tray. The manual bypass tray has positioning bosses as turning axes at both ends in the sheet width direction and the positioning bosses determine a feeding position of the sheet from the manual bypass tray. The storage recessed part has positioning holes at both ends in the sheet width direction and the positioning bosses are attached to the positioning holes. If the manual bypass tray is not used, the manual bypass tray is turned and stored in the storage recessed part.
The storage recessed part and the manual bypass tray have, for example, a length in the sheet width direction of the order of 300 mm, that is, have a relatively great size. Accordingly, if the storage recessed part and the manual bypass tray are formed without dimensional difference of overlap, it is difficult to restrain tolerance of the manual bypass tray and the storage recessed part with strict accuracy. Therefore, backlash amount in the sheet width direction (a thrust direction) may be increased, skew may occur in a case where the sheet is fed by using the manual bypass tray, the skew may be increased, and sheet feeding performance may be degraded.